Information retrieval and appraisal activities have been established for the areas of biochemical pharmacology, therapeutics and toxicology. The project aids new research by determining the extent to which a subject has already been explored and by examining the available procedures for answering a question. The computer files of the National Library of Medicine and several commercially available computer files are utilized. Other sources of information are the personal files of the investigator and the informed opinions of various other investigators.